The present invention relates to children apparatus and more particularly to a multi-functional child high chair which is collapsible and in which the chair seat can be vertically adjustable, and wobbly to and fro as swinging on a swing.
The children high chair is available in the market and is varied in types. In the family or restaurant, this high chair is used to serve for a child to have meal together with its parents. Some of the high chairs can adjust their height in order to enable the child to reach the table and some of the high chairs directly make a releasable platform in front of the chair to facilitate the child to eat itself. However, these types of high chair only provide a single function. If wishes to cheer the child, one has to buy other children apparatus such as a wobbly playpen or a cradle. Therefore, if a collapsible multi-functional child high chair which facilitates the child to sit in, to feed on and to swing about is available, it will provide great convenience and happiness to the parents.